Just another chibi story
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: It was a normal day, untill Yami turned them all into to chibis!Now he and Bakura have to look after 5 chibis.And they have no clue! mild swearing like crap and stuff.No yaoi. Sorry yaoi fans!
1. Never mess around with things you don't

Hellllo people, I am back with a new fic.

Pepper: shouldn't you be writing your other fic now?

Me: yes but I have a huge writers block so I decided to write this because I decided I LOVE CHIBIS!

Pepper: right. Whatever. Just pray that no one gets annoyed at you for this, though I think people see your name and run for the hills!

Me, in a sarcastic voice: your sooo nice, did you know that?

Pepper: just get on with it!

Me: fine, I present to you, Just anther chibi story!

Oh yeah, my oc is in it to.

Pepper: me?

Me: yes you.

Pepper: oh dear God no! People run away, far away!

'…' Thoughts.

"….." Speech.

' Yugi to Yami' 'Yami to Yugi' 

Oh yeah, I don't own squat.

(A.n…..) An authors note, really me yakking on about crap 'cause I can!

**Never mess around with things you don't know!**

It started out as a normal day for them all; while everyone went of to school, Yami stayed at home. He was also bored so he decided to look around. After an hour of pointless searching he came across a really old book. 'I wonder what this is?' Yami thought to himself. 'Oh well, no harm ever came from reading a book.' (1) After flicking through a few pages he came to a stop on one. It read, how to turn one into a chibi, fun for all ages! 'A chibi eh, what are they, oh well it's not like these things really work!' He thought to himself. Then he did the most stupid thing you could do, he read the spell out loud. (A.n, could you be dumber?)

" Oh Osiris, oh Ra, please hear my plea, turn those I know into a chibi," Yami chanted. ' Rigghhht, that killed ten minuets,' came his thought.

That night.

As they all slept a change occurred, the Gods heard his bored request and since they were bored they decided to turn all of Yami's friends into chibis, just for the heck of it. And to add more of a twist, Yami had to look after them. What a twisted sense of fun. Oh well. After the spell was cast most of the chibis moved to the game shop.

The next day.

Poke,

"Mmm," Yami moaned,

"I'm not supposed to get up!" Poke.

" Will you stop tha… aagghh," Yami screamed as he finally noticed that Yugi was a chibi.

" Oh, I think I know what a chibi is. Crap!" The dumb pharaoh realised. (A.n, no offence to all Yami lovers, I love Yami and Yugi.)

"Ami, wat uoo doin?" a small Yugi questioned.

" Oh dear Ra, what have I done?" Yami questioned himself. Seeing the damage he had done he got out of bed fairly quickly. Yugi ran down stairs and Yami groaned as he followed. He had turned his hikari into a kid. Crap was running through his mind a lot. He then heard the sound of lots of kids laughing. 'This can't be good," shot across his mind. As he turned the corner he saw some of his friends as chibis. " Oh crap!" He swore. 'Not good, not good, not good,' danced across his mind in a really annoying chant. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were chibis and no one was around to look after them or turn them back, except himself. " Ami, look, I got friends!" Yugi cried out happily.

" That's nice," was all Yami could mutter. 'This is sooo not good!' still danced across his mind. Suddenly the phone rang and Yami went to pick it up.

"Hello," he answered, still in shock.

" YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MY HIKARI CHANGE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" The Tomb Robber Bakura screamed from the other end so loud that it made all the chibis look at him in wonder. Yami pulled the phone away from his ear Bakura was being that loud.

" I haven't done anything to him," he lied to a very angry Bakura.

" Just come over and I'll figure out what to do, there are more chibis," he continued.

" Chibis, how do you know tha, you lied to me. I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND SO KICK YOU'RE A." The Tomb Robber started to yell as Yami hung up. He now feared for his life, Bakura could be very dangerous at times. The chibis were all quiet and staring at Yami until Joey broke tha silence by saying that he was hungry. 'Figures,' Yami thought then suddenly realising that he didn't know how to make food.

" Joy, this just keeps getting better and better as this day goes by." Yami muttered to himself. As he heard the sound of the shops bell below ringing he remembered the very pissed off Tomb Robber now most likely bent on killing him in the most painfulest way he could possibly think of coming after him.

" Pharaoh, you are going to pay for this," the Tomb Robber screamed not quite so loud as before.

"Hi, uoo lok weally mad, wat uoo doin?" Yugi came up and asked the deeply annoyed Tomb Robber.

"You turned not only my hikari into a chibi but your own and all of your pathetic friends? Why damn you why?" Bakura continued, ignoring Yugi.

" I'm Yugi who are you?" Yugi continued himself, unaware of the fact that he was being ignored. Tea, who hadn't really been doing much, now started to cry. She didn't like being ignored and was hungry. That started a whole lot of crying and complying started until the two bickering Yamis noticed and tried to stop them, at least Yami was. Bukura was looking for his own hikari. Ryou had stayed behind in the shop and now was joining in with the others by crying. While Yami was trying to sort out the others Yugi stoped talking and asked every one why they were crying. Tea said she was hungry and Joey and Tristan agreed. Yami then said that he was going to get something about that, when the Tomb Robber interrupted him. "What was that Pharaoh? At least I never," he started to say when the Pharaoh interrupted by saying,

" Shut up Tomb Robber, no one cares, lets just feed them and then figure out what to do."

" Fine." The Tomb Robber sulked.

After an hour of miserably failed attempts to make breakfast they finally figured out how to pour a bowl of cereal into a bowl and add milk, without coming close to blowing up the kitchen. While the oh so cute chibis were finally eating the phone rang.

" Hello," Yami answered.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" A very angary voice sounded from the other side.

" Your in trouble," the Tomb Robber smirked.

Me: tired, me sleep now.

Pepper: that's what you get for writing this at 2:00 IN THE MORNING!

Me: chill will ya. Anywho, people, what is your fav Yu-Gi-Oh episode? I love the one in Waking the Dragons when little Yugi duels Yami. It is soo kewl!

Pepper: that was random!

Me: I know but peeps, can you answer me that when you so nicely reviewing. I'm just curios to know what people like. It won't effect my fic in any way, shape or form but hey! Oh and that one where he goes 'no harm ever came from reading a book,' that came from the Mummy, which is a totally awesome movie! So anyway, I should let you go on with doing something else now. I may update, if you guys like it!

Pepper: or like when you get bored or want to.

Me: maybe, anywho bye for now.

Pepper: and please tell us if there are any spelling and/or grammical errors. Cheeky-eyes is not the best at either of these so feel free to point them out, cya.


	2. What to do when your clueless?

Still have writers block!

Pepper: sure you do.

Me: shut up. Hey Pep, did you know that no one has reviewed this!

Pepper: yes and I told you, people see it's you and run for the hills!

Me, with impossibly cut puppy dog eyes: well I was hurt. WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW?

Pepper: probably 'cause you suck!

Me: gee thanks.

Pepper: I thought you said I was in this?

Me: you are, you _may _be in this chapter, depends how nice you are to me!

Pepper: and if I don't want to?

Me, grinning evilly: you'll see!

Me: Any way, on with da second chapter of just anther chibi story.

Oh and by the way, the chibis are five years old and reeeaaally cute!

Pepper: please ignore her; there is something wrong with her.

Me: Pepper!

'…' Thoughts.

"….." Speech.

' Yugi to Yami' 'Yami to Yugi' 

Oh yeah, I don't own squat.

(A.n…..) An authors note, really me yakking on about crap 'cause I can!

(( P n …)) Peppers note, manly 'cause she disagrees or something.

**In the last chapter;**

While the oh so cute chibis were finally eating the phone rang.

" Hello," Yami answered.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" A very angary voice sounded from the other side.

" Your in trouble," the Tomb Robber smirked.

**What to do when you are clueless.**

"Kiaba, what makes you think I did whatever you are yelling at me for?" Yami lied to the rich CEO.

"Because you did," the Tomb Robber added.

"You tuned my brother into a THREE YEAR OLD CHILD!" Kiaba yelled into the phone.

"Oh, that I may have had something to do with that," Yami managed to spit out.

" _May_ have?" Bukura added.

" Shut up Tomb Robber," Yami snapped back at him.

" Well get over here and try and fix this right now!" Kiaba reluctantly offered.

" Fine, I'll be right there, and I have to bring the Tomb Robber and five other chibis. Ahh, got-to-go bye," he answered and hung up. He and the Tomb Robber walked back into the kitchen to find that the chibis were done and gone. ' Oh the chibis are gone, OH CRAP!' The Pharaoh thought.

" Chill will ya, there're right here you stupid Pharaoh," Bukura told him as he read his thoughts walking in the door with the chibis following.

" Not funny Tomb Robber," Yami snarled back at him. ' What to do? Now I have to face a really annoyed Kiaba, oh well we've better get going,' he thought.

"Tomb Robber, I have, um, enlisted help, yes help," Yami managed to get out.

" Well you have done something useful for once, where is it," Bakura asked.

" We have to go to it," Yami said, unable to believe how easy it was to convince him to come along.

" What's the catch?" Bakura asked.

" Nothing, nothing, do you want help or not?" Yami asked with a fake smile on.

**xxxx**

It took them half an hour to get the chibis ready. Outside it looked like it was going to rain.

" Hope it doesn't rain," Yami exclaimed as they walked outside.

" And what if it dose?" Bakura asked. The Pharaoh answered with a flat stare. ' Right,' was what the Tomb Robber thought. So at that they started to walk to Kiaba's mansion. After about ten minuets they, or more Yami realised he had no idea where he was going.

" You aren't lost are you Pharaoh?" Bakura teasingly asked.

" No, I just don't know where it is, I know exactly where we are," was the reply he got.

" Ok, whatev, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING, YOU STU," Bakura started to yell when he heard a voice that meant he really should run for the hills.

" Oh my God, how _cute_ are those kids! Now, why does a Tomb Robber and a Pharaoh, both around 5000 years old, come across 5 _really_ cute kids, without their hikari's?" The girl asked. (A.n yes folks, Pepper has entered the fic.)

" What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" The Pharaoh asked.

" What do you think? I'm in most of the same classes has both your Hikari's and I live just over there," Pepper told them. Then she looked at the chibis, like really looked. The closest one was Joey.

"That looks like Joey." Pepper told them.

" Well it actually is," Yami told her looking sheepish. " I turned them into 5 year olds."

" That wasn't very smart now, was it?" Pepper asked them.

"No," Yami said now really sheepish.

" Hate to burst your bubble but the chibis are gone." Bakura said.

" What!" Yami and Pepper exclaimed together. And to make things worst it started to rain.

**xxxx**

**5 minuets ago, the chibis point of view.**

" Oh my God, how _cute_ are those kids!" They heard Pepper exclaim.

"I bored, why 'ave we stop?" Joey asked.

" I don't ow, who is dat?" Tristan asked the others.

" That looks like Joey." They heard Pepper say.

" Agghh, shee ows us. Maybe we ould run away," Joey told the others.

" Otay," they all agreed. And with that they all turned around and ran. After about ten minuets of running they all stoped to catch their breath. They were actually closer to the Kiaba's mansion then Yami could get. That's when it began to rain.

" Uh oh, where awr we?" Yugi asked the others, but they had no idea. In the distance they herd Yami, Bukura and the 'scary' lady looking for them. With that they decided to run. Unfortunately for them, they got split up. Joey and Tristan turned one corner and Tea and Ryou tuned the other way. As for poor Yugi, he was all by himself.

**xxxx **

Joey stopped running. This caused Tristan to run into him.

" Wat? Why did oou stop?" Tristan asked.

" Cause, da othders aren't here," Joey replied.

" Where ared dey?" Tristan asked his friend.

" I don't know, I dink that de…" Joey started to say when he was interrupted by Yami saying, " Ha, I've found you, and the Kiaba mansion.

**xxxx  
**Tea had stoped running as she realised that only Ryou was with her.

" Where awr de others?" Ryou asked her.

"I don't know," Tea replied softly. "Maybe we sould go back and find them," she continued.

" Aha, I've got you, you little imgrates," Bakura yelled triumphantly.

" Oh oh," they both said together as they tried to run.

"Oh no you don't, BLAST THIS BLOODY RAIN," Bakura shouted scaring the life out of poor Ryou and Tea.

**xxx**

Yugi was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Pepper was also following not to far behind. The rain was beginning to fall faster now and they were getting soaked. The wind was bitter and cold. Yugi tripped and with that the coat he was wearing fell of. He quickly got up and ran down the ally way to his left. Pepper caught up to the place where Yugi tripped and found his coat. ' Crap,' was all she thought as she ran on straight ahead. She was running in a circle until she came upon the Kiaba mansion. She walked up to the door and was about to open it when the door opened it's self, only to revile a very angry Kiaba on the other side.

" Oh no, any one but you, Yami said he had help but you," Kiaba began to rant, only to be cut short by Pepper saying,

" Yeah well if you want to be left to yourselves then fine then but don't come crawl." she to was cut short by Yami saying, "did you find Yugi?"

" No, I thought you had, but did find his coat. Crap," Pepper swore.

" You didn't find him, why did you come back then?" The Pharaoh demanded.

" Well I thought one of you guys had found him, but if you want me to I'll go find him," Pepper said

" GO," the pharaoh yelled.

" I'm going, I'm going," Pepper muttered as she walked out the door.

**xxxx**

Yugi was walking around, he was wet and very cold by now, but at least he knew where he was going. Stumbling along he finally found his way back to the game shop. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Ohhh," he moaned. He wasn't feeling to good now and soon he fell asleep. Pepper just happened to have a brain wave and thought that Yugi might have gone home. And sure enough when she got there he was asleep on the doorstep and shivering.

**xxx**

Yay, anther chappie done.

Pepper: do you think any one's here now? I don't!

Me: shut up, anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. Evil writers block! You know, while you're here you _could_ review, I mean, I don't think anyone likes me!

Pepper: aww, anyway I'm sure cheeky-eyes is very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, she really does try very hard to get it right!

Me: yes so cya all for now!


	3. The Kiaba mansion, finally!

Yay, people don't hate me, I got a review, so thanks for the review yellow blaze!

Pepper: yeah, thanks, that was nice.

Me: niceness, from you, wow, now you know hell has frozen over.

Pepper: humph.

Me: yes, right. But she's right, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. So, I for once wont keep you for very long and get to the point.

'…' Thoughts.

"….." Speech.

' Yugi to Yami' 'Yami to Yugi' 

Oh yeah, I don't own squat. Except Pepper.

Pepper: why am I in it?

Me: your not really, she's like you but not you, she's nice.

Pepper: humph.

(A.n…) An authors note, really me yakking on about crap 'cause I can!

(( P n …)) Peppers note, manly 'cause she disagrees or something.

**In the last chapter.**

Pepper just happened to have a brain wave and thought that Yugi might have gone home. And sure enough when she got there he was asleep on the doorstep and shivering.

**The Kiaba mansion, finally!**

'Oh crap. That can't be good,' Pepper thought as she looked down at the shivering chibi. ' Maybe I should wake him,' she continued to think to herself. ' Or like I could just carry him!' so with that she picked him up and started to walk back through the wind and rain. Meanwhile with Yami and the others, the chibis were running around causing some minor destruction and the Yamis plus Kiaba had well, started to fight, bitterly.

" Hello, I'm back," Pepper announced as she walked in the door. But all she got in reply was yelling.

" Why are they chibis?" Kiaba yelled

" And why is my hikari one?" Bakura yelled.

" I don't know ok, but we need to figure out how to reverse it," Yami yelled back simply 'cause if he didn't yell he wouldn't have been heard.

' At least they're not yelling at me,' Pepper thought.

" Hi, uoo got Yugi back. Is he alwite?" Joey came up and asked.

" Umm, I think so, how long have they been yelling like this for?" Pepper asked.

" A long time. I am hungry. Can uoo get me food?" Joey asked.

" Yeah sure, in a minuet. I just need their attention. HEY GUYS, I'M BACK!" Pepper yelled at the arguing teens.

"Did you need to yell?" Bakura asked. The other two looked at her.

" Yes, you didn't even hear me come in, Joey and the others are hungry and I found Yugi. Happy now?" She asked them. They just continued to stare blankly at her.

" So. Kiaba. Feed them. Bakura. Help him and Yami. Come with me," she told them, pausing ever now and then to add effect.

" But," Bakura started to say but was interrupted by Pepper.

" No buts go. And Pharaoh, come with me." And with that they obeyed her.

**xxx **

"What do you want, wait, is Yugi ok?" The Pharaoh asked now worried.

" I think he's sick," Pepper told him. They had gone over to the couch and laid him there, still asleep.

" What do we do?" Yami asked, still worried.

"He has a fever so the only thing we can do is wait till he wakes up, then find out if anything else is wrong with him. Can you stay here and manage that without blowing something up? "Pepper asked him innocently.

" _What,_" he asked clueless.

"Yes. I heard about the toaster," Pepper told him diabolically.

" Hey!" He exclaimed. Then after a pause he added, " That was the Tomb Robbers fault!"

"Whateva" she said as she left to see how the other two were doing.

**xxx **

Meanwhile, Bakura was looking around the kitchen, thinking about what he could blow up, Kiaba was talking to one of the maids about lunch and the chibis were running round the kitchen. As they were running Tristan knocked a plate off the table and it landed on his head. So he started to cry.

" Gee, I can't leave any of you for two minuets without one of them getting lost or hurt," Pepper scorned as she entered the kitchen, and then picked up Tristan who was crying still. After five seconds of silence, minus Tristan crying, they all got back to whatever they were doing, and Tristan stoped crying.

" We don't need your help, you can go," Kiaba told the girl smugly.

" Mister Kiaba. Uh. Sir, I'm leaving for the weekend. As agreed. So. Uh. Well. Um. Bye," a random maid came along and said, and then left so fast you would have thought that a million angry Kiaba boys were after her.

" Wait, come back," Kiaba started saying then trailed off.

" Well, do ya still want me gone then, Kiaba boy?" She asked, tauntingly.

" Yes, stay, please," Bakuras desperate voice came. The chibis had gotten bored with causing destruction, so they decided to cling to Bakura's legs. He was trying to shake them off.

"So, do I stay or go, I'll come back soon to hear your decision," she told them then left thinking, ' I had better check up on Yugi.'

**xxxx**

The last thing Yugi remembered was being cold, wet and alone, not warm, in bed, and still wet. He woke up to find the Pharaoh muttering about Bakura and evil toasters and himself on a couch.

" Yami, what," he started to say when suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him. He also felt hot and cold at the same time and his head and throght hurting. He also started to cough.

" Are you ok?" the Pharaoh asked him concerned.

"What do you think Einstein? Of corse he's not. You have to be the dumbest person I've ever met," Pepper scorned.

"You done? Good. Do you know what's wrong with my hikari?" he asked back. Pepper shook her head.

" Where're going to have to find out then aren't we," she said. Yugi then moaned. Everything was spinning for him.

" Did you get him out of his wet clothes?" Pepper said looking at the still wet chibi.

" Aaahh, was I suppose to?" The Pharaoh asked really clueless.

" No duh! So I will leave you to do that and go and," Pepper started to say before she was interrupted by a shocked Pharaoh saying,

" WHAT! I can't do that. He's my hikari."

" So, I'm a girl, there is a slight difference in the genders," Pepper retorted.

" Yes. So. But. Hey! Come back here!" Yami shouted after Pepper as she walked out of the room, leaving behind a blushing Pharaoh.

**xxxx**

As Pepper walked out of the kitchen Kiaba just stared at the door, deciding if he wanted help and a _really_ annoying girl whom he despised or just cope by himself with the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber. As he was debating this his brother wanted attention.

" Hey guwys. Arw uoo bored? I am, I tink wew sould go somwere or," Mokuba said bored to the others but Joey had a better idea.

" I know wee could pway stacks on Kiaaba and Bakuwa again." This idea was meet with a very big approval from the others and so this plan was carried out. Mokuba, Tea and Tristan jumped on Kiaba and grabbed on to his legs and waist while Ryou and Joey did the same to Bakura's legs. This was the site that Pepper was greeted with as she walked back into the kitchen.

" So Kiaba boy," she said as Kiaba winced at the 'Kiaba boy.' She had been calling him that since they met.

" What will it be, do you want my help or not?"

**xxxx**

Me: another chappie done.

Pepper: what took you so long?

Me: school, writer's block and an **evil **amount of homework. Sorry this took so long, and that I still haven't updated my other fic, Yugioh remade.

Pepper: what possessed you for such a _lame _title?

Me: lack of a better idea. Anywho, can you all please review? Pretty please? (Cute chibi puppy dog eyes)

Pepper: and for all Yami fans, something cute happens to Yami. So stay tuned!

Me: who's being lame now?


	4. Why Yami is stupid

Helllllo people! I'm back after a very long time. Um sorry!

Pepper: I suppose you got an excuse.

Me: um, writer's block, end of year exams and lots of homework. But now I'm of school till February. YAY! But you all know December; it's really hectic. But I'm trying!

Pepper: done ranting? You really had better get started. Oh, and it's now January.

Me: yeah, yeah I know, I'm on it but first I would really like to thank all people who have reviewed, thank-you all soooooo much!

Pepper: that's against the rules.

Me: No, replying is. Why do you even care anyway?

Pepper: um, on with the story or ficcy or whatever you call it!

Me: that's my job, all well, done ranting now. Oh and with my other fic, I'm in the middle of writing it. It's hard. I can't duel normally so yeah.

Pepper: oh, the one with the lame title?

Me: no, I've changed it! And updated. I know the old title was lame but I now have a better title.

Pepper: sure. It's not much of an improvement.

Me: shut up, on with the fic! What would you call it then?

Pepper: well.

'…' Thoughts.

"….." Speech.

' Yugi to Yami' 'Yami to Yugi' 

In the last chapter:

So Kiaba boy," she said as Kiaba winced at the 'Kiaba boy.' She had been calling him that since they met.

" What will it be, do you want my help or not?"

_**Why Yami is stupid. **_

**xxxx**

" I well. Um. I guess so," Kiaba muttered softly, he hated it when she won. She was annoying, stubborn and. A chibi kicked Kiaba in the back, knocking him out of his thoughts.

" Pardon, I didn't hear you," she retorted. "Did you just say _you_ wanted _my _help? Well Kiaba boy?" Pepper asked, enjoying herself immensely.

" Fine, just get 'em of me and calm them down," Kiaba yelled. "I need to get back to work anyway," Kiaba then muttered. He was not having a good day.

" Sorry, you are going to hang on there. I'll be back." And with that she walked out of the kitchen.

**xxxx **

With Yugi asleep there was nothing the Pharaoh could do. The last half hour had been rather embarrassing and he would rather suppress the memory. Looking down he realised that they both had the puzzle. ' I wonder what will happen if I try to change over. But then again I'm in my own body due to that stupid spell. I suppose it wont hurt though.' Were his thoughts. So he tried it. At first he thought nothing happened. Then he realised that the world, and his hikari, had gotten bigger. ' Oh crap. I've tuned myself into a chibi!' the now mini Pharaoh exclaimed in his head.

" So Pharaoh hows it going in there?" Peppers voice rang through the room. ' Great, I'll never hear the end of it if she comes in.'

" Um, grweat, no need for uoo two come in," Yami called out in a high voice. ' Crap, I now sound like a chibi. Why must I tamper with things I don't know about? Why, why, why?' he pleaded in his thoughts. Outside the door Pepper smiled.

"Are you sure your ok? Or was that you Yugi?" Pepper asked suspiciously opening the door at the same time. The now chibi Pharaoh had his back to the door and turned around at the sound of the door opening. ' No, don't come in here. Please, please, please.' But it was to late. In a split second later he heard her.

"What the? Your a," Pepper managed to say before she stated to laugh.

"What's so funny," the small Pharaoh asked. To him it wasn't funny at all. Just embarrassing.

" Well, if you're a chibi, is Yugi?" she asked. The pharaoh looked, he hadn't thought about it he was so shocked.

"Well, I don't know," the pharaoh told her in a hilarious high voice.

**xxxx**

Kiaba looked over at Bakura who was currently trying to get the chibi's off of him, and failing.

"Gee Kiaba, thanks for the help," the Tomb Robber yells sarcastically at the said person.

"As much as I would love to help I have work to do. Have fun," he smirks, then walks off.

"What, no. You have to stay and help me," Bakura semi yelled at him sounding flustered.

" Hey Kiwba, can uoo helwp me?" A small chibi asked, tugging at his gravity deifying trench coat. Kiaba looked down at Joey, sighed and answered,

" Sure kiddo, what do you want?" he couldn't believe he was doing this, but Pepper scared him and he thought he heard her come down the stairs. He had sadly known her since kinder and they had become friends. Then when he was adopted things changed and now she loathed him. That was ok 'cause she annoyed him greatly.

"I just cannot believe your stupidity!" he heard Pepper say to someone, 'most likely the Pharaoh,' he thought. ' I mean, it's his fault that we are all here in the first place.' The doors to the kitchen banged open and Pepper walked in, followed by a chibi Pharaoh. ' Wait, the Pharaoh turned himself into a chibi? I knew he was dumb, but,' Kiaba thought, and then started laughing. This, to the Pharaohs dismay, caught Bakura's attention.

" Oh Ra, the Pharaoh turned himself into one of those brats. Ha, ha, ha," Bakura laughed.

"Shut uwp. I didn't do it on purwpose!" the small Pharaoh exclaimed. 'If only Pepper had come two minuets later, he could have changed back. At least Yugi hasn't seen me yet, but the Tomb Robber and Kiaba have. I think that's worst!' he thought dismayed. This was _not_ his day.

"Sure you didn't, but then again you did change them all in the first place," Pepper said a little smug. ' If only he had changed Kiaba into one, that would be priceless, and I am sure I'm not the only one who would pay good money to see that!' she thought. ' That's an interesting idea,' she left the thought hanging.

"Hey Yami, how did you do this in the first place?" she asked, obviously up to no good. Kiaba suddenly looked scared, she had that look on her face.

"Wat, turn myself intwo onwe or the others?" he asked, clueless to what she was thinking.

" Well both, but the others first," she answered slowly.

" Well, I was borwed while my hikawi was at sckool and I found this book dat hawd all dese spwells in it and I tried onwe." He explained.

" That was stupid of you wasn't it?" Pepper scoffed.

"What was the spell?" Bakura asked.

"Well, it went somethiwng alone the lines of

Oh Osiris, oh Ra, hear my plea; turn all I know into a chibi.

There was a short pause, then,

"Well that was lame, are the Gods losing it or something?" Bakura asked wonderingly.

"Gee, I hope the guy who thought of was fired or shot or something." Pepper added at almost the same time as Bakura.

" Pepper, they didn't have guns then and Bakura's right, that was lame!" Kiaba said.

"Yeah, well, you got my point. What I wonder is why it came true. Do you think they were bored or something?" Pepper countered.

"Who was borwed?" Joey asked, still by Kiaba's side, his prank forgotten.

" I have to agree with the runt," Bakura started. Pepper sighed.

" The Gods dumb ass, it was a prayer or spell or something to the Gods," she explained. The intelligence or lack of, in these people was outstanding. At least Joey had an excuse, though he was no better full-grown.

" Well, wat do wee do? I can't stay dis way forevwer," the Pharaoh exclaimed. The rest of the chibi's had stoped playing stacks on Bakura now, and were standing or sitting round. Getting bored. The solution, run madly around the house.

**xxxx**

Wow, long chapter. I think I've beaten my writer's block.

Pepper: wow, I don't care!

Me: so what, I'm sure other people do.

Pepper: mm hm, whateva.

Me: why did you have to come back?

Pepper: other fic dork.

Me: oh really? You still came back. Ah well, here is a preview of the next chappie cause, well, I can.

Pepper: no, it was more you were going to write more of this chapter but it wasn't going anywhere so you're gonna stick it in the next chapter.

Me: thanks, you didn't need to tell everyone that!

Pepper: yes I did.

Me: going on with it.

**xxxx**

Yugi woke up, completely unaware of where he was. He still felt light headed and soon began to cough. So he was obviously still ill. Lucky him. (Sarcasm, in case you didn't realise.) He could also hear voices near by and he was still on the couch. From inside the next room he could hear Pepper say that she was going to move him to a bedroom. 'Smart move,' Yugi thought. The door opened and Pepper walked in exclaiming, " Oh, your awake, and you've answered the chibi question."

'Huh,' was all he could think back. 'So he's….'

**xxxxx **

Evil aren't I? Well that's all for now, bye.

Pepper: review please; I know that most of you people out there aren't doing it. It's not that hard! Just push the button and write.

Me: yeah Pep, you're probably the reason they don't review. And you never answered my question, what would you call my other fic? If you're so smart.

Pepper: ahhhh gotta go, bye!


	5. Where do we go from here?

I'm baaacck.

Pepper: wow, that just took forever.

Me: I know. But I've tried to write an extra long chapter to make up. Key word, tried. Sorry if it doesn't turn out that way.

Pepper: since one of our other fics got deleted, for no apparent reason, I think it was to do with her extra long author notes.

Me: her? It's your fault to! Anyway, so we're making an attempt to cut them short.

Pepper: just so you know, it was 'And with the shadows.'

Me: also my song fic, but I know why that was deleted.

Pepper: so enough from us, we'll get on with it!

Me: gee the world must be ending. Short author notes.

'…' Thoughts.

"….." Speech.

' Yugi to Yami' 'Yami to Yugi' 

In the last chappie.

" Well, wat do wee do? I can't stay dis way forevwer," the Pharaoh exclaimed. The rest of the chibi's had stoped playing stacks on Bakura now, and were standing or sitting round. Getting bored. The solution, run madly around the house.

**xxxx**

As the chibi's started to play 'tiggie' **(1) **round the house, the teens were still arguing.

" He he, youwr it Twistan," Joey laughed.

"Dats not faiwr. I wasn't weady," Tristan complained.

"Dats two bad," Tea laughed at him. Tristan started to cry. The others ran around the house, yelling and carrying on. Meanwhile the teens, and Yami, were debating what to do. Yami demanded he be turned back, and Pepper was scheming to turn Kaiba into a chibi. Bakura was sitting on the kitchen bench, plotting ways to take over the world and Kaiba was trying to figure out what Pepper was doing, with no avail.

"Maybe we should move Yugi somewhere, to a bedroom or something," Kaiba broke the silence. No one said anything, till two minutes later when,

"So Pharaoh, how did you turn yourself in to one of those brats?" Bakura asked a little to innocently. Yami glared at him.

"I was messing arouwnd with da puzzwle and I trwied to swap with Yugi. And it worked," he snapped back.

"So does that mean that Yugi is a teen?" Kaiba asked, snapped out of his thoughts.

" I didn't sawy wat happened two him," Yami replied slyly.

**xxxx**

Yugi woke up, completely unaware of where he was. He still felt light headed and soon began to cough. So he was obviously still ill. Lucky him. (Sarcasm, in case you didn't realise.) He could also hear voices near by and he was still on the couch. From inside the next room he could hear Pepper say that she was going to move him to a bedroom. 'Ack, what happened? The last thing I remember was being out in the rain and not feeling so good.'

"So Pharaoh, how did you turn yourself in to one of those brats?" he heard Bakura say. 'One if those brats? Hang on; he turned us all into little kids! Oooh I'm so gonna get him for that! But surely,' Yugi thought, wondering if he was a five year old still. He looked down and to his delight, he wasn't. 'Hmm, looks like the pharaoh will live after all," Yugi followed on with his little thought conversation with himself. As the Pharaoh told everyone how he turned himself into a chibi. Yugi laughed to himself. The chibi's were still running madly round the house, and a couple of them entered the room Yugi was in.

"Tey will neber find us in herew," little Ryou whispered. Yugi looked up at the chibi's that had just entered the room. Tea closed the door while Ryou and Joey hide somewhere, not noticing Yugi. Yugi just watched, as the rest of the chibi's began banging on the door trying to get in.

**xxxx**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the teens were still arguing.

"So what do we do?" Pepper asked. They had been 'discussing this for the past 20 minuets.

" If we knew, you would so shut up and listen, unless you have a bright idea," Kaiba snapped. He didn't like this cause it forced him to admit that magic was real in some way.

"Well youwr juwst annowyed that you have to admit that mawgic is real," Yami said in a annoying singsong I-told-you-so voice.

"No I'm just dreaming or something," Kaiba snapped back. Then they heard the banging on the door.

" Um, where are the chibi's?" Pepper asked. Everyone in the room looked around.

"Um, not here?" Bakura said vaguely.

"Smart Towmb Robber," Yami snorted.

" Hey." Bakura started.

"Guys, I think their in there," Pepper guessed. So they all bolted from the kitchen to the outside the room Yugi was in. When they got to the door they found all but Tea, Ryou and Joey.

"Alright you little brats, where are the other's. I want to send you all to the shadow realm in one shot," Bakura spat at them.

" Now, now Towmb Rowber, that is temwpting but we can't. We juwst have to find a way to turn us back." Yami regretfully told him.

" And your only saying that because your one of them," Bakura argued back.

" Maybe we should find the other three before we decided what to do with them," Pepper pointed out. Yami and Bakura just ignored her and kept arguing.

" Well I know how to turn them back," Yugi said from the doorway. The other three chibi's ran out the door and chased the rest into the kitchen.

**xxxx**

Me: short and took forever to update.

Pepper: well you have officially hit a writer's block.

Me: how do you 'officially' hit writer's block?

Pepper: well, hey!

Me: hehe. Anyway sorry. If you have any suggestions just send a review, or just review anyway. But I will try to update again before my birthday, which is in 11 days. Sigh But I do know where this is going, so I'll cya in about 10 days.

Pepper: what?


End file.
